


Maybe things aren't so bad.

by sweetstisaac



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetstisaac/pseuds/sweetstisaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac turns up soaking wet at Stiles window at 3 in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This wasn't Stiles idea of a perfect Saturday night. Going out with Scott? Sure. Helping his Dad down at the Station? Sounds good.  
Writing a 1,000 word essay for the only man who may hate him more than Derek Hale himself? Oh dear God no. Seriously what was Harris's problem. What has Stiles ever done to him that makes him deserve this "special" treatment? Okay, so there was that one incident with the whiteboard pen and the glue, but how the hell was Stiles supposed to know Harris would pick it up and not Scott, the person the prank was originally intended for. How he got here doesn't matter. What does at the minute is the fact that it's 3:00 AM in the God forsaken morning and Stiles is so hungry even his Dad's veggie burgers don't sound to bad.

The kitchen. He needs to go to the kitchen. That's where the food is kept. The only thing that has even the slightest chance of motivating him into finishing that flippin' essay in time. "Food is a necessity. Food is needed for survival", Stiles thinks just as he hears something outside his window which makes him stop. "Screw food", he thinks because he's been hearing that noise quite a lot recently. The rustling of the leaves and the sound of the thin branches almost cracking under the weight. "It can't be Scott", Stiles thinks. He was staying over at Allison's tonight. There is no way in hell he would leave her to come see Stiles a 3 in the morning. There's a slight chance it could be Derek, wanting help with some research, but It's not. When Stiles opens his window he finds a very tall, very wet Isaac Lahey. Before Stiles gets to do more than gawk at the poor boy, Isaac is speaking. 

"Hey, I was wondering if I could ask you a favor?", Isaac said with his usually cockiness a miss.

"Yeah sure man, but did you have to come here at three in the morning to ask it couldn't it have wai..." Before Stiles can finish his sentence he properly looks at the boy standing in front of him. That's when he notices the bag.

"You know what, it doesn't matter", Isaac says heading back towards the window to leave the same way he came in.

"You can crash here, you know, if you need a place to stay", Stiles practically yells at the poor boy in an effort to get him to stop moving towards the damn window. 

"It's cool. I'm just gonna go. Sorry for coming, I don't know what I was thinking", the taller boy replies, barely looking at Stiles in his attempt to flee.

"You were thinking "I don't have a place for some reason which, I'm not gonna question right now because I thought you were staying with Derek and Stiles is a friend who wont let me sleep on the street. So get your little werewolf ass back in this window and put that bag down because you're staying here." Got it?" The minute the words left Stiles mouth he really regrets saying them because if the look on Isaac's face is anything to go by he is not pleased for some reason. 

After about 30 seconds of pure terror on Stiles part, Isaac finally drops his bag and moves to sit on the edge of Stiles bed.

"What were you doing when I came in ?", Isaac asks sounding quite a bit more comfortable.

" What?...Oh I was going to get food." Stiles relies, not really paying attention to Isaac, but to the droplets of water dripping from Isaac's hair on to his bed. 

"Here..." Stiles says reaching into the drawer where he keeps his towels and throwing one in Isaac's direction, "I assume you have dry clothes you can change into." He says pointing to Isaac's bag as he speaks.

"Yeah..." Isaac replies towel drying his hair with one hand as he reaches into his bag for dry clothes with the other. "Where can I change?" He asks Stiles like they haven't already seen each other changing about a hundred times before during Lacrosse practice.

"Just change in hear. I'm gonna go get something to eat from the kitchen anyway. You hungry?", Stiles ask wondering how long Isaac walked around before coming to his house. He wouldn't be that wet if he came straight for Derek's place. 

"I could eat", Isaac replies smiling a little at Stiles, showing how much he had relaxed since he first arrived.

"Okay, just change and then come down " Stiles shouts already heading for the stairs.

As Issac sits in Stiles room, on Stiles bed he thinks maybe things aren't so bad. I mean come on, how often do you have the guy you've had a crush on for the last 2 years offer to let you stay in there house? He's still pissed at Derek. He thinks a little part of him will be forever pissed at Derek after the stunt with the glass, but when he thinks about the fact that not only is he in Stiles house, but he's going to be staying in Stiles house, it cheers him up quite a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles tries not to freak out about his current situation. (I suck at coming up with a summary)

"Stiles, calm down", Stiles kept repeating to himself in his head as he stood in the kitchen. "He's gonna hear your heart beat. He's gonna know somethings up. Just calm down"  
I mean what was there to freak out about really? The fact that the boy, no scrap that, the werewolf he's been crushing on for months now is sitting in his bedroom as he makes him something to eat at three in the morning. Nope. Nothing to freak out about at all. Oh and did he mention the fact that said werewolf was going to be staying with him. In his house. Yeah everything was totally normal. Stiles life wasn't fucked up at all.

Stiles was jolted back into reality as he heard Isaac's footsteps as he slowly descended the stairs. It was like he was taking a step down, but then debating taking three steps back up and getting as far away for the kitchen, from Stiles as he could get. It felt like a hour before Isaac was awkwardly standing in the doorway of the kitchen. 

"So, what do you want to eat?" Stiles asked after a good few seconds of silence.

"Whatever you're having is fine." Isaac replied just venturing a little further into the kitchen.

"Seriously dude, you can have whatever you want." Stiles said flailing his arms around the kitchen towards the cupboards to help make his point.

"It's fine honestly. Whatever you're having is perfectly okay." Said the taller boy with more than a hint of tiredness in his voice.

"Okay then," Stiles replied turning to the fridge to get what he needed to make two sandwiches. "So is there really any point in me asking why you need a place to crash in the first place?"

"You can ask, but I really don't want to talk about it right now." Isaac said as he walked over to the kitchen table and sat on one of the chairs.

"Okay that's cool. You can't blame a guy for asking." Stiles said turning around with a plate in each hand and walking over to the table. He sat one down in front of Isaac and the other in front of himself as he sat opposite Isaac. They sat in comfortable silence as they ate. Both of them enjoying there food to much to try and keep a conversation going. As he finished eating Stiles looked up and properly looked at Isaac for the first time since he appeared at his window. He looked more relaxed than he had when he arrived, but it still looked like there was some tension in his body. Honestly Stiles thought the poor guy looked like he would want nothing more than to pass out. Shit. Sleeping. It had just hit Stiles that they had no sleeping arrangements. What was he going to do. They didn't have a spare room anymore. It was now the Sheriffs office. Now he was really starting to panic. "Come on Stiles, calm down" he repeated to himself for like the billionth time that night. Okay what was he going to do. Sure he was okay with sharing a bed with Scott when he stayed over, but that was Scott. It's completely different. Sleeping bag! He's pretty sure there's a sleeping bag somewhere in the depths of his closet upstairs that Scott left one day a couple years ago when they went camping. Problem solved. He would offer Isaac his bed because not only was it the polite thing to do, who knows what the poor guy had to put up with as his bed when living with Derek.

"You look exhausted man." Stiles blurted out without a chance to stop himself when he realized they were still sitting in silence even thought they had both finished eating.

"Yeah" , Isaac chuckled, "Well it's been a pretty rough day."

"Yeah, I know dude. Sorry. You wanna just crash? You can have my bed and I'll sleep on the floor" Stiles replied standing up and cracking his back before walking over towards the stairs. He heard Isaac stand to follow. 

"No. It's fine. You can keep your own bed Stiles. I'l sleep on the floor."

"Yeah right. You know that's not gonna happen and there's no point in arguing with me because werewolf abilities or not you know you wont win." Stiles said turning at the top of the stairs to look at Isaac who was still ascending. He knew by the look on Isaac's' face he had won. 

"Thanks Stiles", was Isaac's only response to Stiles statement. They walked the small distance to Stiles' room in silence.

Once inside the room Stiles got the old sleeping bag out the closet and set it down at the side of the bed. While Isaac sat on the edge of his bed watching him.

"You are allowed to lie down you know." Stiles said lying down on the sleeping bag. Isaac huffed out a laugh before getting himself into a comfortable lying position in Stiles bed. They lie in a comfortable silence which makes Stiles wonder about when there silences became comfortable and not incredibly awkward.

Just as he's drifting off Isaac hears as very quiet, very faint 'Goodnight Isaac', which has him falling asleep happy for the first time in a long time.

******************************************************************************

Sleeping happily doesn't last very long. It's only about an hour before Stiles is jumping up out of his sleeping bag and rushing over to Isaac to try and wake him from his nightmare. He's shouting words that Stiles can't make out and thrashing around on the bed. 

"Isaac! Isaac wake up! You're fine I've got you! Isaac! Come on buddy!", Stiles shouts trying to be heard over Isaac's own yells while trying to shake him awake.

Isaac woke up with a scream, shooting up and trying to scramble away from whoever had a hold of him before he realized it was only Stiles. He collapsed back on to the bed, breathing heavily.

"You okay man?", Stiles asked concern lining his voice. 

"Yeah, sorry. It's just nightmares. Sorry for waking you." Isaac replied panting between each word.

"Hey, don't apologize. It's totally fine. Just go back to sleep, dude. You're fine here." Stiles shifted to get off the bed when Isaac's hand shot out to grab on to his arm.

"Stay", Isaac whispered starting straight at Stiles.

"Sure." Stiles says, moving to lie down beside Isaac. The wolf moves them around shamelessly, his need for comfort out weighing the awkwardness he should feel. They end up lying on their sides. Stiles in front, Isaac close behind him with his arm draped over Stiles. They lie in silence until they fall asleep. Both of them thinking they could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys sorry for the wait. Thank You to everyone who commented and left kudos. Much appreciated. A huge thank you to the lovely Skylar (jamesdean-audreyhepburn.tumblr.com) for just being you!  
> Comments would be really helpful. Thanks!


	3. Authors note

Hello lovelies! I don't know if anyone ever really cares, but I was wondering if you think I should continue this. I've still got a few ideas, but I don't want to write it is no one is interested. Please let me know in the comments! Thanks <3


	4. UPDATE

It's been over a year geez...sorry about that. Okay so I can't stand being one of those people who just give up writing something which people seem to care about so... If anyone would like me to I would be more than willing to try write a final chapter and epilogue to pretty much sum up where I would have taken this fic. I don't think I have it in me to continue this as a multi-chapter thing but I want to finish it up and get it all squared away. 

So yeah, if you want me to do that just leave a comment and let me know. As long a there's a couple of you willing to read it, I'm willing to write it :)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first fic and it has not been beta'd so please don't be too harsh. Sorry if it sucks.  
> A few people on tumblr wanted to know if I planned on continuing this so I would love to know if any of you guys want me too. Comments are greatly appreciated. I know I could really use some encouragement.


End file.
